


Le Fantôme de Moher

by Chocolive_Flamous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolive_Flamous/pseuds/Chocolive_Flamous
Summary: Certaines légendes ne meurent jamais. Elles deviennent simplement les héros de la génération suivante. Pour Axel, petit garçon sur la falaise, il s'agit de Brook.
Relationships: Brook (One Piece) & Original Character(s)





	1. Germination

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici une petite histoire que j'avais écrite à l'occasion d'un défi, appelé "La Pièce de huit", présent sur le Forum de Tous les Périls, qui consistait à écrire sur le thème "Fantôme du passé". J'ai laaaaargement dépassé ce délai...
> 
> Dans cette histoire, je m'efforce d'explorer, à travers les yeux d'un petit garçon, ce que pourrait être la vie de Brook après les événements du manga. Axel et Brook s'apporteront beaucoup l'un l'autre au cours de l'histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
> 
> Merci à Miss Macaronii pour son rôle de beta lectrice.

Il n'y a aucun charme égal à la tendresse du cœur – Jane Austen

Parfois, la nuit, depuis la fenêtre mansardée de sa petite chambre, Axel pouvait apercevoir au loin une silhouette longiligne errant sur les falaises, tel un fantôme de minuit, et ces nuits-là, lorsqu'il était assez fort, le vent lui rapportait les paroles indistinctes d'un chant vaguement familier. Un chant d'un autre temps, lui avait dit son grand-père avec un drôle de sourire, un soir où l'étrange silhouette ne s'était pas montrée.

Les villageois ne s'approchaient jamais des falaises, encore moins une fois le crépuscule venu. Ils avaient trop peur de la chose qui y rôdait. Sauf papy, il était le seul assez courageux – ou assez fou – pour s'y rendre, même en pleine nuit. Surtout en pleine nuit, en fait, quand l'obscurité le dissimulait aux yeux des adultes. Mais Axel le voyait, lui ; il restait éveillé très tard dans le seul but de l'entendre claquer la porte de la maison, et dès que cela arrivait, Axel sautait à bas de son lit pour voir Pépé disparaître en direction de la côte, un panier sous le coude. Le lendemain, au réveil, Axel le trouvait toujours dans la cuisine, en pleine forme, à préparer le déjeuner, comme s'il n'avait pas quitté son lit de toute la nuit ; et à chaque fois, Axel remarquait le panier vide sur la table, que son papy n'utilisait pas pour faire les courses au marché et qu'il rangeait habituellement dans un placard.

Pépé ne se mêlait pas trop aux autres adultes du village. Il restait courtois et aimable avec eux, mais il évitait de prendre part à la vie en communauté. Axel avait compris confusément qu'il s'agissait d'un problème familial ; son grand-père s'étendait très peu sur le sujet malgré le désir d'Axel d'en apprendre davantage sur le côté paternel de la famille. À de rares reprises, entre deux verres de rhum, le vieil homme avait mentionné son propre père, ainsi que d'autres noms qu'Axel n'avait pas retenus, en faisant allusion à ce que tous les anciens de l'île appelaient – certains avec nostalgie, d'autres avec colère – la _Grande Ère._

La Grande Ère de quoi ? Axel se le demandait encore. D'une certaine façon, il pressentait que le mystérieux individu qui se promenait le long de la côte ouest à la nuit tombée, dont les habitants redoutaient la venue, mais que son papy visitait de temps en temps (cela aussi, il avait fini par le comprendre) y était intimement lié. Autrement pourquoi Pépé perdrait-il son temps là-bas ?

Axel avait posé des questions à Bjorn, un pêcheur émérite du village et grand ami de papy (le seul qu'il lui connaissait à vrai dire), sur la Grande Ère. Assis sur son tabouret, face à la mer, le grand homme n'avait rien lâché, hormis qu'il s'agissait d'un chapitre clos de l'Histoire. Du reste, Bjorn lui avait conseillé de ne pas se montrer trop curieux, ce à quoi Axel avait rétorqué, tout comme le disait son papy, que la curiosité était une bonne maladie. Alors le jour même, Axel était allé voir son grand-père et lui avait signifié son intention de se rendre aux falaises de Moher, de nuit s'il le fallait, pour rencontrer _cet autre ami_ dont le vieil homme taisait l'existence.

Pépé l'avait regardé longuement puis en silence, avait préparé un panier dans la cuisine, celui qu'il emportait lors de ses sorties nocturnes, et le lui avait donné en lui conseillant de ne pas traîner en chemin. Circonspect, Axel avait découvert à l'intérieur un service à thé, le journal quotidien et, plus étonnant, un pot de crème glacée. « Je le lui avais promis la dernière fois », s'était justifié l'ancien sans qu'Axel ne sût de quel élément de la liste il parlait.

« Au village, les gens disent que c'est un fantôme », avait signalé Axel en ajoutant une lanterne à son drôle d'arsenal, et son grand-père de répondre aussitôt en rigolant qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité, ce qui n'avait pas du tout rassuré l'enfant.

Sur le pas de la porte, Pépé avait ajouté juste avant qu'il ne parte :

« Quand tu reviendras, nous parlerons. »

Et sur ces mots, Axel s'était dirigé vers la côte, son corps d'enfant penchant légèrement sous le poids du panier.

*******

Axel marcha sans s'arrêter, et sans vraiment savoir vers où se diriger exactement. Son grand-père n'avait pas jugé utile de lui indiquer une direction plus précise que _plein ouest_ , se disant sans doute qu'Axel finirait par tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait peu importe l'endroit des falaises qu'il aborderait. Ou l'inverse. Il ne savait trop quoi penser de ce _fantôme-pas-si-fantôme-mais-un-peu-quand-même_ qui semblait préférer la compagnie des étoiles, mais Axel était certain que son grand-père ne l'aurait pas envoyé à sa rencontre si cela avait présenté le moindre danger pour lui.

Du haut de ses petites jambes, Axel traversa la lande, slaloma entre les arbrisseaux et gravit la pente douce parsemée de rochers plus gros que lui qui montait jusqu'aux falaises de Moher. Le vent était fort et le crépuscule tombait à peine lorsque son regard balaya enfin la vaste étendue de la mer. Ce fut après quelques secondes de contemplation, alors qu'il se demandait par où commencer à chercher, qu'il l'entendit : un faible morceau de violon, tout juste discernable dans le mugissement du vent.

Axel suivit la musique, et derrière un énorme rocher, à l'abri du vent, il aperçut enfin la silhouette qu'il guettait de sa fenêtre depuis qu'elle était apparue la première fois, une nuit de pleine lune. Elle était immense vue de près et _vraiment_ très fine. Mais ce fut moins ce dernier point qui impressionna le garçon que la coupe afro qui lui ceignait la tête, telle une couronne de cheveux.

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, Axel devina qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, très vieux s'il en croyait la coupe de ses vêtements, peut-être même plus que Pépé, et tout à fait tangible – Axel fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne flottait pas au-dessus du sol.

L'homme ne l'avait pas remarqué ; il continuait de jouer cette musique triste qui avait guidé Axel jusqu'à lui. Elle était différente de celle qu'il entendait d'habitude, plus mélancolique, mais tout aussi belle à écouter. Un fredonnement l'accompagna bientôt et Axel prit plaisir à écouter en silence ce solo improvisé. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses bras crièrent grâce sous le poids conjugué du panier et de la lanterne que l'enfant se résigna à manifester sa présence.

Axel fit deux pas vers l'inconnu, et tandis qu'il déposait ses affaires sur le sol, que l'archet se figeait dans l'air et que l'homme tournait la tête vers lui, permettant à Axel de découvrir son visage, la voix de l'enfant se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas un visage à proprement parler ; il n'avait pas de nez, pas de lèvres, pas de peau, ni même de muscles.

Axel comprenait alors pourquoi l'homme lui avait paru si mince, et face aux deux orbites vides à l'intérieur desquelles auraient normalement dû se loger des yeux, Axel saisit également ce que son grand-père avait voulu dire. Ce type n'était pas un fantôme. Pour autant, il n'était pas humain non plus.

C'était un squelette. Un squelette avec une coupe afro, qui jouait du violon comme personne.

« Yohohoho ! En voilà une surprise. Bonsoir, jeune enfant ! » s'anima soudain le squelette d'une voix si vivante et enjouée.

Et c'en fut trop pour Axel qui tomba dans les pommes au milieu des rochers.

*******

Quand Axel se réveilla, c'était le matin, il était dans son lit et il avait un bandage à la tête. Il apprit plus tard, après un sermon teinté d'inquiétude de Pépé sur sa manie de s'évanouir n'importe où, que le squelette s'était chargé de le ramener. Cela confirma à l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que cet homme, qui qu'il soit, devait bien connaître Pépé pour arriver à retrouver leur maison parmi toutes celles du village. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs grommelé quelque chose à propos du panier qui, en revanche, était resté sur les falaises.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait dit, Pépé tint parole et ils parlèrent ; de leur famille, de la Grande Ère et plus encore. Axel apprit l'Histoire, la grande, et l'histoire, la petite (mais non des moindres), de son arrière-grand-père et de son père avant lui. Le récit de leur périple donna le goût du voyage à Axel et il se mit à envier cette époque où les hommes larguaient les amarres, poussés par le frisson de l'aventure. Lui n'avait jamais quitté son île natale, mais il rêvait désormais de découvrir tous les recoins du globe.

Axel retourna sur la falaise, deux jours plus tard, sans en parler à son grand-père. Il attendit que le vieil homme soit profondément endormi pour pousser la porte d'entrée et retrouver ce musicien qui avait vu l'avènement et le déclin de la Grande Ère des années avant sa propre naissance. Aussi effrayant qu'il paraissait, si son grand-père disait vrai, Axel devait absolument lui parler.

Cette fois-ci, il le trouva au bas des falaises, sur une toute petite plage de galets. Axel ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, et probablement qu'il serait passé à côté si la lumière d'une lanterne n'avait pas attiré son attention en contrebas. Il emprunta le seul chemin d'accès, une sorte de sentier escarpé descendant à flanc de falaises, et rejoignit la longue silhouette qui se tenait debout face à la mer, comme en pleine contemplation. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, et les rayons éclairèrent d'une façon assez inquiétante la face du squelette lorsque celui-ci, alerté par le bruit, se retourna vers Axel.

Étrangement, il ne sembla pas s'étonner de le voir là, mais réflexion faite, il était difficile de lire quelconque expression sur son visage mort.

« Yohohoho ! Qui voilà ? J'espère que ta tête va bien. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, l'autre jour. Ton grand-père ne m'avait pas prévenu de ta visite. »

Axel ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son en sorte. Cela avait beau être la deuxième fois qu'il l'entendait parler, cela ne rendait pas la scène moins surréaliste pour autant.

« Comment vous faites ? Pour parler ?

– Comme toi, j'imagine.

– Vous n'êtes pas comme moi, répondit Axel, les lèvres pincées en une moue dubitative.

– Ho ! Cela me brise le cœur d'entendre ça, se désola faussement le squelette d'une voix aux accents sophistiqués. Même s'il est vrai que je n'ai plus d'oreilles… et plus de cœur non plus ! Yohohoho ! Blague de squelette !

– Vous êtes trop bizarre…

– C'est souvent l'impression que je donne. »

Axel franchit la distance qui les séparait et se posta aux côtés du squelette, observant à son tour l'horizon, là où la mer et le ciel se fondaient en une ligne indistincte. À leurs pieds, la lanterne – la sienne, remarqua Axel – jetait des gerbes de lumière tremblotante sur les galets, petites taches d'un orange profond sur fond d'argent.

« Vous vous appelez comment ?

– Ton grand-père ne te l'a pas dit ?

– Pépé parle pas beaucoup, mais il a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de noms.

– Yohohoho ! Il est vrai que l'on m'en a attribué quelques-uns. Soul King pour la plupart des gens. Brook pour les intimes, se présenta-t-il.

– Enchanté, Brook, sourit Axel de toutes ses dents. Je sais pas ce que c'est un _zintime_ , mais moi, tout le monde m'appelle Axel. »

Brook fit une drôle de courbette puis salua Axel en soulevant légèrement le rebord de son chapeau.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Axel. »

*******

Depuis sa dernière escapade nocturne, Axel était revenu fréquemment rendre visite au musicien. Il ne venait plus le soir, conformément au désir de Pépé qui, après sa chute de l'autre fois, ne voulait plus voir Axel sortir en pleine nuit. Cela ne dérangeait pas Axel outre mesure ; d'abord parce que le visage de Brook paraissait moins effrayant à la lumière du soleil, et ensuite parce que Axel avait découvert qu'il se montrait bien plus bavard en journée, en particulier autour d'une tasse de thé. Du reste, il était aussi plus disposé à faire étalage de son répertoire musical, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'enfant.

Axel n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et la seule figure parentale qu'on lui connaissait se trouvait être son grand-père. Mais en la personne de Brook, il avait trouvé, assez ironiquement, un modèle de vie. Brook était un musicien hors pair – quand Axel avait su qu'il était capable de jouer de tous les instruments, il avait supplié ce dernier de lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare –, et était également un homme joyeux plein d'humour (quoiqu'un peu étrange) qui ne se complaisait jamais dans le malheur. Il était même le premier à faire des blagues sur sa personne et se définissait comme un _gentleman_ – un terme un peu obscur pour le jeune garçon qu'était Axel.

Pour autant, Axel le surprenait parfois à regarder pensivement la mer, et si l'enfant avait appris à interpréter ses silences aussi bien que ses rires, il ignorait toutefois à quoi pensait Brook lors de ses absences. Dans sa tête, les « Absences De Brook » prenaient toujours des majuscules et des guillemets.

« Brook ? lâcha Axel tandis qu'ils profitaient tous deux d'un après-midi ensoleillé pour se promener le long de la côte. Comment ça se fait que tu restes toujours tout seul ?

– Je ne suis pas tout seul, fit remarquer le squelette en regardant l'enfant, le ton léger.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Pourquoi tu viens pas au village ? Tu pourrais vivre dans notre maison. Pépé, il t'aime bien, je suis sûr qu'il dirait oui. Et puis, on a plein de glace dans le frigo !

Mais Brook esquiva poliment, arguant avec humour que l'acoustique au bord des falaises de Moher n'avait pas son pareil et que les goélands faisaient de trop bons choristes pour s'en passer. Axel, malgré ses dix ans, saisit parfaitement la dérobade et n'insista pas.

À la place, puisque son ami ne semblait pas résolu à descendre au village, Axel décida de faire _monter le village à lui,_ avec l'espoir que cela le ferait changer d'avis. Et c'est ainsi que la semaine d'après, à l'occasion de la fête des moissons, Axel se présenta devant Brook, tout fier, armé de deux énormes barbes à papa. Seulement, son plan n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, loin de là. Pendant que Axel mangeait sa confiserie, Brook avait regardé la sienne dans un long silence troublé. Axel avait cru que c'était parce que la barbe à papa ne figurait pas dans le régime alimentaire d'un squelette, puis il s'était souvenu, par la suite, que la seule chose que Brook ne mangeait pas, c'était les citrons.

Lorsque Axel quitta le musicien, ce jour-là, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas touché à la barbe à papa. Et c'était peut-être un effet de son imagination, mais juste avant d'entamer la descente, dans la microseconde où Axel aperçut Brook, il crut voir quelque chose de brillant couler de ses orbites vides. Les trois nuits suivantes, emmitouflé dans les couvertures de son lit, Axel n'entendit aucun son de violon.

*******

« Brook ?… »

Axel n'avait pas vu le squelette de toute la semaine. Ses blagues, sa gaieté sincère et sa lubie du quarante-cinq degrés lui manquaient. Pour une obscure raison, Pépé lui avait conseillé de laisser Brook tranquille quelque temps, ce qui n'avait pas plu au garçon, même s'il avait accepté sans protester. Axel avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être avait-il fait une bêtise ? Brook ne jouait plus depuis le jour où Axel lui avait apporté les barbes à papa. Il en avait donc conclu que c'était de sa faute. Alors en cachette, en plein milieu de la nuit, Axel était retourné sur la falaise pour s'excuser auprès de Brook.

Le garçon l'avait trouvé sur la plage de galets, au même endroit que lors de leur deuxième rencontre et dans la même posture, à la différence que Brook était bien plus avancé sur la plage que la dernière fois. À son approche, celui-ci avait à peine remué et Axel avait craint, de manière irrationnelle, que le squelette lui en veuille trop pour arriver à lui pardonner.

« Je suis désolé pour les barbes à papa… Tu me pardonnes ? »

Axel resta à une distance raisonnable de Brook, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Te pardonner ?

– Tu veux pas ?…, déglutit Axel, penaud, les épaules basses.

– Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose à pardonner ? demanda le squelette en s'accroupissant à hauteur du garçon, ce qui, vu sa taille, était une véritable prouesse.

– Tu joues plus la nuit…

– Comment sais-tu cela ? s'étonna Brook.

– J'entends ta musique depuis ma chambre quand tu joues. C'est à cause de moi que t'as arrêté ?

– En aucune façon », assura le squelette qui, s'il avait eu encore des lèvres, aurait probablement souri.

Brook eut un geste affectueux et donna une caresse sur la tête du garçon – une sensation plutôt étrange.

« Pourquoi tu joues plus alors ?

– Je pense à mes amis. »

Axel, bouffi de curiosité, demanda où ils étaient, ce à quoi Brook répondit qu'il les avait perdus il y a longtemps. Et aussitôt, avec cette candeur naïve propre aux enfants, Axel proposa à Brook d'aller les retrouver. Ce dernier rit, mais Axel trouva le son moins joyeux qu'à l'accoutumée et il sentit dans le silence qui suivit qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important.

« C'est une option », avait finalement lâché Brook en fixant la mer.

*******

Axel se révéla doué dans l'art de la musique, même si certains accords lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Après une leçon, Brook avait pris l'habitude de jouer un morceau sur la guitare de Pépé, afin de montrer à Axel ce qu'il serait capable de faire avec de l'entraînement. Et puis c'était aussi l'occasion pour Axel de parfaire ses connaissances musicales, plutôt maigres en comparaison. Brook était un virtuose et le voir bouger ses doigts sur le manche était un vrai spectacle en soi. De plus, c'était un très bon chanteur.

Brook, guitare à la main, entama un air familier, et lorsqu'il se mit à fredonner quelques paroles entraînantes, les yeux d'Axel brillèrent en reconnaissant le chant qu'il avait longtemps entendu la nuit, au fond de son lit.

« Il s'appelle comment celui-là ?

– Le Saké de Binks, lui apprit Brook sans s'arrêter de pincer les cordes. C'est une vieille chanson de pirates. C'était aussi la chanson préférée de mon capitaine.

– Pépé m'a parlé de la Grande Ère, et du Roi des pirates. C'est vrai que tu as voyagé avec lui ?

– Oui, j'ai eu la chance de l'accompagner durant une partie de son voyage. Tout bon équipage pirate a besoin d'un musicien ! Et c'est aussi comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton arrière-grand-père, et ton grand-père après lui.

– Ouah ! T'es super vieux, en fait !

– Yohohoho ! J'ai arrêté de compter après mon cent-cinquantième anniversaire, je n'avais plus assez de doigts.

– T'en as que dix, Brook ! fit remarquer Axel. Dis, comment il était ?

– Qui ça ? Ton grand-père ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours là, tu peux lui poser la question.

– Mais non ! pouffa l'enfant. Le Roi des pirates ! Comment il était ? Et son équipage ?

– Oh ! par où commencer ? Voyons… Notre navigatrice était une jeune femme talentueuse, mais colérique, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de faire les poches des gens. Elle a dessiné la carte du monde qu'on voit partout aujourd'hui dans les Atlas.

– C'est vrai ?! s'extasia Axel. Ça alors ! Pépé a ramené une grande carte comme celle-là récemment ! »

Brook hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« Notre canonnier était un vrai tireur d'élite, il inventait des tas d'histoires rocambolesques et il était aussi lâche que noble de cœur. Le médecin du navire était un minuscule renne que tout le monde prenait pour un raton-laveur et… il adorait la barbe à papa. »

Il y eut une brève saute dans la musique. Axel fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Notre archéologue était une grande femme cultivée, troublée par son passé et un peu voyeuse.

– Voyeuse ? Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Axel avec de grands yeux curieux.

– Hum… Qu'elle voulait tout voir.

– Moi aussi, je veux tout voir ! s'exclama sitôt l'enfant avec entrain. Je veux être _voyeuse_ ! »

Il y eut un blanc, puis Brook partit dans un grand éclat de rire, à tel point qu'il tomba du rondin sur lequel il était assis.

« Ne va pas répéter ça à ton grand-père, j'aurais des problèmes », dit-il après que Axel l'eut aidé à se relever.

Brook présenta de manière succincte les autres membres de l'équipage du Roi des pirates ; il y avait un charpentier-cyborg, constructeur de génie, qui ne jurait que par le cola ; un cuisinier tête brûlée qui cherchait constamment à se mesurer au premier compagnon de l'équipage, lequel était un épéiste si doué qu'il se battait avec trois sabres à la fois.

« Trois sabres ? Mais c'est pas possible… On n'a que deux mains ! intervint Axel avec une moue sceptique.

– Il le mettait dans sa bouche, révéla le squelette.

– Et comment il faisait pour parler s'il avait un sabre dans la bouche ?

– Comme toi en ce moment. »

Axel pencha la tête, observant Brook de biais.

« … Tu te moques de moi, conclut-il en souriant à moitié.

– Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer », jura solennellement le musicien en portant la main à sa poitrine – ou plutôt à ce qu'il en restait. « Il avait une excellente diction. Il s'entraînait dur tous les jours. Et il s'est taillé une place parmi les meilleurs épéistes du monde. De son vivant, c'était même _le_ meilleur ! »

Axel s'apprêta à rétorquer que c'était difficile à croire, puis il se souvint qu'il était en train de parler avec le squelette d'un musicien mort il y a plus de cent-cinquante ans, alors Axel se tut sagement.

« Nous avions aussi un timonier, continua Brook. C'était un homme-poisson de type requin-baleine qui avait une allure de…

– Un homme-poisson ?! l'interrompit Axel qui sauta sur ses pieds. Il existe des hommes-poissons ?

– Oui, et des sirènes aussi. Il y a cinquante ans d'ici, elles se cachaient sous Red Line, mais aujourd'hui, on les trouve un peu partout à travers les cinq mers et elles ont les mêmes droits que n'importe quel citoyen de la surface. J'ai assisté à un mariage inter-espèce à plusieurs reprises.

– Des droits ? répéta confusément Axel qui semblait avoir des difficultés à saisir la complexité d'une telle notion.

– Hé bien… Être libre est un droit, c'est le plus fondamental.

– Et les sirènes n'étaient pas libres ?

– Autrefois, non. Elles étaient tout au plus considérées comme de la marchandise monnayable. On les capturait et on les vendait pour le divertissement.

– Mais c'est horrible de faire ça !

– Je suis tout à fait de ton avis. Mon capitaine avait une grande affection pour le peuple des hommes-poissons ; il n'a pas hésité à déclencher une guerre pour placer leur île sous sa protection. Je pense que d'une certaine façon, il a contribué à leur affranchissement.

– Alors, c'était quelqu'un de bien, décida résolument Axel.

– C'était une belle personne, confirma Brook. L'un des esprits les plus libres que j'ai pu rencontrer et à sa manière, il était… la gomme qui nous liait tous ensemble ! »

Le squelette partit dans un nouveau rire, comme sous le coup d'une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

« Si je devais en dire plus sur eux, termina Brook en se remettant à jouer, je dirais qu'ils étaient ma famille. Et ils me manquent beaucoup.

– Je me souviens pas de mes parents, fit timidement Axel après un silence. J'étais trop petit quand ils sont partis. Mais ça empêche pas qu'ils me manquent parfois. Quand ça fait trop mal, là, dit-il en pointant l'endroit de son cœur, je demande à Pépé de me parler d'eux. Après ça va mieux.

– Yohohoho ! Tu veux entendre le récit de nos aventures ? proposa Brook, se saisissant de la perche tendue pour chasser l'air morose qui s'était soudain installé sur le visage du garçon.

– Oh oui ! »

*******

Axel avisa le paquet que Brook, après une leçon particulièrement difficile sur les tablatures, lui présentait. Il était emballé dans des feuilles de papier journal et l'ensemble tenait à l'aide d'un ruban effiloché de couleur rouge. Axel se faisait une assez bonne idée de la provenance du papier journal. En revanche, il ignorait où Brook avait bien pu dénicher du ruban rouge, puisque ce dernier ne descendait jamais au village.

« C'est quoi ?

– Un cadeau, dit Brook sur le ton de l'évidence. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

– Et ton petit doigt, il s'appelle Pépé ? lâcha Axel avec une finesse d'esprit qu'il manifestait de plus en plus au contact du musicien.

– Je ne révélerai pas son nom. Yohohoho ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. »

Axel défit le ruban. Sous les couches de papier journal, il découvrit un bel ouvrage en cuir relié, assez épais. Quand il releva la tête vers Brook en quête d'une explication, celui-ci l'invita à poursuivre son examen. En silence, avec une déférence touchante, Axel tourna les pages du livre et, à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance de son contenu, une boule se forma dans sa gorge sans qu'il arrive à la chasser.

Toutes les chansons connues, tout le répertoire musical de Brook y figuraient, avec les paroles et leurs partitions. Il y avait même des annotations en bas de page sur les tablatures des propres interprétations du squelette. Ce que Axel avait dans les mains, c'était un véritable trésor, et alors qu'il prenait conscience du travail titanesque que cela avait dû demander à Brook, de rassembler en un ouvrage son immense connaissance musicale, les yeux de Axel commencèrent à le picoter.

« Joyeux onzième anniversaire, Axel. »

Le garçon pinça les lèvres, mais cela n'empêcha pas son menton de trembler.

« J'ai laissé quelques pages vierges pour que tu sois libre d'y ajouter tes propres créations. »

Oui, Axel avait vu. La boule dans sa gorge enfla, tant et si bien qu'il se montra incapable d'émettre le moindre son, et devant son manque de réaction, Brook plia son immense silhouette pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne dis rien… Il te plaît au moins ? »

Axel releva les yeux sur le visage osseux de Brook, et tandis qu'il passait ses petits bras autour de la taille maigrelette du musicien, surprenant ce dernier, qu'il enfouissait son nez dans la veste rapiécée pour cacher son émotion, sa gorge, cette traîtresse, se dénoua subitement pour laisser passer ses sanglots.

Ce livre, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait jamais reçu de sa vie.

*******

« C'est triste qu'il y ait plus de pirates. »

Brook leva le nez de sa tasse de thé. Assis à même le sol rocheux, il jeta un regard au garçon, lequel, guitare à la main, observait la mer d'un air pensif.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'y en a plus ?

– Parce que la Grande Ère est terminée.

– Tu crois ?

– Tout le monde le dit. Et puis en treize ans, j'ai jamais vu un seul pirate.

– Je ne suis pas tout le monde, fit tranquillement remarquer Brook. Et j'ai été pirate, donc tu en as au moins déjà vu un. Trois, en vérité, si je compte ton grand-père et son ami, Bjorn. Ho ! j'ai aussi été garde royal, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

– Brook…

– Je te taquine. Pourquoi parler de pirates, tout à coup ?

– Parce que je veux devenir le plus grand musicien de la terre !

– Tu ne veux plus devenir « voyeuse » ?

– Non ! Enfin si ! s'exclama Axel en sautant à bas du rocher sur lequel il était perché jusqu'alors. Je veux être le plus grand musicien _voyeuse_ de la terre, mais pour ça, il me faut un bateau pirate !

– Yohohoho ! Cela tombe sous le sens. »

Axel alla s'asseoir à côté de son mentor, un brin morose, et entreprit d'accorder sa guitare à l'oreille.

« Seulement, s'il n'y a plus de pirates, je trouverai pas de bateau pirate.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tant qu'il y aura des hommes pour rechercher la liberté, il y aura des pirates pour la trouver. »

Brook déposa sa tasse à côté de lui puis, pivotant son buste vers Axel, il se permit de tourner légèrement l'une des clés à sa portée. Axel le regarda faire et lorsque le squelette eut terminé, le garçon pinça les cordes de la guitare. Elle était maintenant parfaitement accordée.

« Tu crois que je pourrai devenir un grand musicien comme toi, un jour ?

– Sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Axel ouvrit son livre de chansons à la première page, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la partition qui s'étalait en dessous des cinq couplets et positionna sa main gauche sur le manche. La seconde suivante, les premières notes du Saké de Binks égayèrent l'endroit. Brook reprit une gorgée de thé, trouvant le choix de la chanson fort à propos.

« Brook ?

– Oui ?

– Comment t'as fait pour passer de garde royal à pirate ?

– Serait-ce un soupçon de jugement que j'entends ?

– Non ! Parce que tu n'as plus d'oreilles, rétorqua Axel, finaud, les yeux pleins de malice.

– Yohohoho ! c'est vrai ! Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien entendu, approuva le squelette en faisant mine d'ignorer le garçon.

– Ho non, Brook ! Steuplaît, raconte-moi ! »

*******

Axel grandissait. Il n'atteignait pas la taille de Brook, évidemment, mais là où quelques années plus tôt, le sommet de sa tête arrivait tout juste aux genoux du squelette, désormais, le garçon dépassait le bassin de son mentor sans difficulté. Axel avait seize ans, il se montrait ingénieux, très perspicace, singulièrement brave et toujours aussi friand d'histoires – il adorait écouter Brook parler des différents peuples qu'il avait rencontrés, notamment les Minks pour lesquels il avait développé un attrait grandissant (Brook le soupçonnait fortement de vouloir se rendre à Zou pour expérimenter le salut insolite du peuple Mink).

Axel avait perfectionné sa technique à la guitare ses trois dernières années, sans relâche, sous le regard bienveillant de Brook et les encouragements de son grand-père. Il avait fini par comprendre, au cours de son apprentissage, qu'il n'aurait jamais la polyvalence de Brook. Ce dernier était immortel, il avait vécu de nombreuses vies, et c'était précisément le caractère pluriel de son existence qui avait permis au musicien d'apprendre à jouer de tous les instruments de musique. Axel, lui, n'en avait qu'une seule, de vie. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir devenir le meilleur musicien du monde, Axel était déterminé à devenir le meilleur guitariste. Et s'il atteignait presque l'excellence aujourd'hui, ce fut au prix d'innombrables efforts, d'heures de travail, de pommade et d'ampoules aux doigts.

Sans se laisser aller à la vantardise, Axel considérait que son mentor et lui rivalisaient de dextérité, et il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent de faire des petites batailles d'improvisation, sans réelle prétention, juste pour le plaisir de jouer ensemble, Axel à la guitare et Brook au violon. Cela leur faisait de beaux souvenirs et surtout, cela égayait les soirées de Pépé, dont le poids des années semblait peser sur ses épaules plus lourdement encore que sur celles de Brook.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, après moult insistances de la part de Axel (qui avait eu la bénédiction de son grand-père), avait finalement cédé et était venu s'installer dans la demeure familiale au sein du village. Le choc avait été rude pour les habitants, de découvrir le fantôme des falaises de Moher sur le pas de leur porte, mais ils avaient fini par s'accoutumer de la présence du joyeux, bien qu'étrange, squelette et au bout de deux semaines, plus personne ne le fuyait. Bon, les enfants du village en avaient encore peur, mais au moins, Brook ne restait plus tout seul sur les falaises et ça, c'était probablement la chose dont Axel était le plus fier.

Le quotidien du village était devenu bien moins monotone et ennuyeux depuis l'apparition de Brook. Il semblait même que le squelette provoquait une certaine émulation chez les autres musiciens de l'île. Ainsi, Madame Betsy, une vieille dame en laquelle Brook avait découvert une formidable pianiste, était venue se greffer à leur duo du samedi soir, et à eux trois, ils animaient volontiers les célébrations du village à coups de chansons séculaires – Axel affectionnait le sentiment d'harmonie qui en découlait.

Axel pouvait dire avec sincérité que sa vie à Moher lui plaisait telle qu'elle était, mais s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait également que ses rêves de voyage occupaient une grande partie de ses pensées et qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de partir un jour à la découverte du monde.

Son désir fut d'autant plus grand ces derniers mois que l'île connaissait une forte augmentation du nombre d'accostage ; des commerçants, des touristes, des explorateurs ou de simples voyageurs itinérants, en caravelle, en goélette, en brigantin ou même, à deux reprises, en frégate aux couleurs bleu et blanc – Axel s'en souvenait parce que ces fois-là, Brook ne s'était pas montré de la journée. La plupart des visiteurs étaient attirés par la rumeur du squelette chantant, même s'il en existât certainement quelques-uns pour juste profiter du climat festif de l'île.

Axel avait reparlé de son rêve à Brook, un soir autour d'une tasse de thé. Depuis une dizaine de jours, il proposait ses talents de musicien à chaque capitaine de bateau qui croisait sa route, mais aucun n'avait accepté jusqu'à présent. Axel s'était longuement interrogé sur les raisons de leur refus, avant de comprendre que le problème venait de son nom, car dès lors que son interlocuteur en prenait connaissance, celui-ci mettait fin à la discussion, parfois de manière abrupte. Il avait bien tenté une fois de le dissimuler, mais malheureusement, cette unique tentative s'était soldée par une expulsion du pont manu militari lorsque l'un des matelots à bord l'avait reconnu.

Ce fut à la suite de ce cuisant échec, somme toute humiliant, que Axel s'était juré de ne plus mentir et de jouer franc jeu, bien que l'idée de se faufiler en tapinois à bord du premier bâtiment à sa portée lui avait brièvement traversé l'esprit.

« Dis, Brook…

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que mon arrière-grand-père était quelqu'un de méchant ? »

Assis sous le porche de la maison, Axel et Brook regardaient les étoiles en buvant un chocolat chaud. Il y avait dans l'air une subtile odeur de pluie.

« Mmm… C'était une personne obstinée.

– … Et grand-père ? C'était un mauvais ou un bon pirate ? »

Brook inspira – en vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire, puisqu'il n'avait plus de poumons à alimenter en oxygène, mais c'était un tic organique qu'il avait conservé, tout comme le fait de dormir ou de s'alimenter. De temps en temps, il arrivait aussi à Brook de se plaindre de crampes au mollet ; les fameuses « douleurs fantômes ».

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bons ou de mauvais pirates. J'ai vécu assez longtemps et voyagé assez loin pour dire qu'il y a simplement des hommes en mal de liberté et des âmes en souffrance. »

Axel regarda Brook à la dérobée et il fut frappé de constater à quel point il semblait vieux. Bien sûr, Brook _était_ vieux, seulement à cet instant précis, il paraissait littéralement crouler sous le poids de l'âge. Et puis, c'était assez inhabituel de la part de Brook de parler ainsi. Axel avait tendance à oublier que Brook, sous ses dehors comiques, était une personne très sage qui avait derrière elle une longue expérience de la vie.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Brook en se tournant vers Axel.

– Les gens ne veulent pas de moi au port. Je me suis dit que cela venait peut-être de ma famille.

– Tu descends d'une lignée de pirates, Axel. Cela ne fait pas de toi une personne peu fréquentable. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver un équipage qui t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Il te faut juste être patient.

– Ben, s'il pouvait se manifester avant que je sois tout ridé comme Pépé, ça m'arrangerait… » bougonna Axel en ramenant ses jambes contre lui.

Brook remua un peu à ses côtés et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Axel le sentit mal à l'aise.


	2. Croissance

.

Dès qu'un sentiment s'exagère, la faculté de résonner disparaît – G. Le Bon

.

Une tempête approchait. De lourds nuages noirs pointaient à l'horizon, la mer enflait et de violentes bourrasques commençaient à balayer l'intérieur de l'île. C'était la saison des orages, et celui qui se profilait laissait présager un désastre sans précédent.

Axel était au port avec Bjorn. Ils remontaient tout juste le dernier casier de crabes lorsque les premiers signes de la tempête s'étaient manifestés. Le vieux loup de mer avait opéré un demi-tour sur bâbord et s'était empressé de retourner à quai. Dans l'urgence, Axel n'avait même pas attendu la fin de la manœuvre pour sauter sur le ponton et passer les aussières autour de la bitte d'amarrage. Ils avaient ensuite déchargé le fruit de la pêche du jour, puis une fois terminé, Bjorn l'avait poussé droit vers la sortie en lui fourrant dans les mains un sac en toile, ainsi que quelques berrys malgré les protestations d'Axel, qui venait aider le vieil homme bénévolement.

« Ta rétribution. Tout travail mérite salaire, mon garçon. Maintenant, file ! »

Du point de vue de Axel, pouvoir apprendre les rudiments de la navigation était déjà une récompense en soi. Au cours du mois écoulé, il avait tenté de suivre le conseil de Brook et de se montrer patient, se présentant à chaque nouvel équipage qui débarquait, mais sa persévérance n'avait pas payé, et ses échecs consécutifs l'avaient laissé frustré. Cela s'en était ressenti dans son humeur générale, au point que Brook, un soir où Axel avait perdu l'envie de jouer, était venu le voir pour lui glisser subtilement que certains bateaux se manœuvraient très bien seul. Si bien que dès le lendemain matin, Axel était allé voir Bjorn au port pour lui proposer son aide.

Ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un œil suspicieux, puis avait accepté, le sourire innocent de Axel ayant eu raison de ses réticences. Maintenant, quand Axel partait en mer avec Bjorn, le vieil homme lui remettait en fin de matinée une partie du produit de la pêche et vendait le reste au marché. Cette fois-ci, le sac contenait deux gros crabes à carapace dorée, très rares dans le coin et fort savoureux lorsqu’on les cuisinait avec du whisky – Bjorn, constatait Axel, se montrait particulièrement généreux avec lui.

Après un dernier salut au pêcheur, Axel prit la direction de la place. Sur son chemin, il croisa Madame Betsy qui rentrait ses chaises de jardin, et il lui fit un signe de la main.

« Encore dehors, garnement ? Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! Une branche aurait tôt fait de t'éborgner par ce vent », cria la vieille dame en disparaissant dans sa maison.

Axel ne pouvait lui donner tort. Il voyait les arbres osciller face aux rafales et le jour s'assombrir de minute en minute, signe que la tempête serait sur eux d'un instant à l'autre. Axel se hâta de remonter la place. Lorsqu'il atteignit le porche de sa maison craquante et gémissante, le vent était devenu si fort que ni Brook ni Pépé ne l'entendirent rentrer du port.

Axel ne les trouva pas dans le salon, mais à l'odeur de thé qui flottait dans l'air, il devina que les deux adultes se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il déposa son sac à côté de lui et en même temps qu'il se penchait pour enlever ses bottes, un filet de voix, celle de Brook, lui parvint de la pièce adjacente.

« … que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'en parler. »

Axel capta ensuite la voix éraillée de son grand-père, pas assez distinctement, toutefois, pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais la réponse du squelette le poussa à tendre l'oreille :

« Il finira par s'en rendre compte… C'est un garçon intelligent. »

Axel se redressa. En silence, évitant consciencieusement les plus vieilles planches du plancher, il alla se poster à côté de l'arcade de la cuisine afin de ne rien manquer de la suite de l'échange. De là où il était, il avait une vue sur Brook, assis de trois quarts, et sur son grand-père, debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés ; celui-ci tournait le dos aussi bien au musicien qu'à Axel, comme s'il voulait se retirer physiquement de la discussion.

« Il comprendra. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

– Pour toi ou pour lui ? » demanda doucement Brook après une gorgée de thé.

Pépé resta silencieux. Avec la tempête grondante au-dehors, une semi-pénombre s'était installée et faisait jouer des ombres inquiétantes sur le crâne du squelette, donnant parfois l'impression qu'il regardait en direction de Axel sans même bouger la tête. Ce dernier ignorait de quoi parlaient les deux hommes, mais l'ambiance qui régnait, lourde et pleine de non-dits, malgré le ton décontracté dont usait Brook, laissait penser au garçon que ce qu'il allait entendre ne serait pas pour lui plaire.

« Si Axel veut partir, il partira. Tu ne pourras pas le retenir indéfiniment.

– Il veut partir parce que tu lui as bourré le crâne avec tes histoires de sirènes, d'îles-gâteaux et de chiens qui parlent.

– Ce ne sont pas des histoires, objecta Brook avec calme. Et ne remets pas la faute sur moi. Personne ne peut empêcher un enfant de rêver. 

– On peut toujours l'empêcher de foncer dans le mur. »

Pépé se retourna vers Brook, et aussitôt, Axel se fondit contre la cloison pour éviter d'être vu. Dans sa hâte, il faillit cogner la pendule accrochée au mur à côté de sa tête.

« Il serait injuste de le priver de ses rêves parce que tu es passé à côté des tiens, Pez. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis des bruits de pas, suivis d'un raclement de chaise et d'un bruit sourd. Axel risqua un œil et vit que son grand-père s'était assis à table en face de Brook.

« C'est vrai, j'ai pas été foutu de réaliser les miens. Mais c'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Bjorn de faire passer le mot au port.

– Alors pourquoi sabotes-tu les chances de ton petit-fils de quitter cette île ? »

À ces mots, Axel eut la sensation qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. C'était impossible… Brook devait se tromper. Ce n'était pas le genre de Pépé de faire ça. Bjorn encore moins, c'était un homme franc et honnête en dépit de son ancienne vie de pirate. Axel ne pouvait pas le croire, et pourtant… Pourtant… Alors que son cerveau refusait en bloc, il se rappela de faits étranges, si anecdotiques sur l'instant qu'il les avait remisés au fond de sa mémoire. Aujourd’hui, ils prenaient tout leur sens, et Axel comprenait _pourquoi._

Pourquoi Pépé était descendu au port le mois dernier, lui qui ne bougeait presque plus à cause de sa hanche ; pourquoi Bjorn, entre le marché et son activité de pêcheur, allait à la rencontre des équipages dès qu'un bateau accostait ( _soi-disant pour prendre des nouvelles du monde_ ) ; pourquoi Bjorn se montrait généreux avec Axel et lui donnait toujours de bonnes prises ( _par culpabilité_ ).

Axel ignorait quel mot le pêcheur avait bien pu faire passer à chaque capitaine de navire qu'il avait croisé, mais cela avait suffi pour l'inscrire sur une sorte de liste noire des mousses. Compte tenu de cela, pas étonnant que Axel ait fait chou blanc jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ça à cause de Pépé et de Bjorn, toute cette énergie gaspillée pour des prunes ! Même Brook n'était pas tout blanc dans l'histoire ; le musicien savait depuis longtemps pour Pépé, et _il n'avait rien dit._ Tous les trois complices, tous les trois coupables !

Axel serra les poings. Un douloureux sentiment de trahison compressa son cœur, lui qui leur avait toujours voué une confiance aveugle.

« Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que quiconque », répondit Pépé à l'adresse du squelette, inconscient du drame émotionnel qui se déroulait à trois pas de là. Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre : « Tu sais ce que ça fait d'apprendre la mort de sa propre fille par l'intermédiaire des journaux ? Cela a anéanti sa mère… Je refuse de revivre ça avec mon petit-fils. Et je refuse qu'il suive les traces de son père. C'est parce que ce corniaud avait la tête pleine d'histoires que Axel s'est retrouvé orphelin à deux ans. »

Les yeux d'Axel le picotèrent, et une boule enfla dans sa poitrine, un mélange confus de tristesse, de colère et de désarroi.

« J'ai veillé sur ce cornichon pendant près de quinze ans et je continuerai à le faire, même si cela signifie de devoir l’enchaîner à cet endroit. Axel ne partira pas, conclut résolument Pépé.

– Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! » intervint Axel en bondissant hors de sa cachette tel un diable.

Pépé et Brook se tournèrent vers lui.

« Axel ! s'étonna le premier tandis que le second se faisait étrangement discret. Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, je partirai, clama Axel du haut de ses seize ans, sans se donner la peine de répondre à la question. Je serai mon propre capitaine s'il le faut !

– Il n'en est pas question ! Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour partir sur les mers, rétorqua son grand-père une fois la surprise passée.

– C'est bateau comme excuse ! s'insurgea le garçon. Je t'ai entendu ! Tu veux m’enchaîner à Moher ! Ça servait à quoi de m'encourager tout ce temps si t'as jamais eu l'intention de me laisser partir ?!

– J'étais d'accord pour que tu deviennes musicien, expliqua le vieil homme, pas pour que tu marches dans les pas de ton père et que tu finisses comme lui.

– Je suis pas mon père ! explosa Axel avec colère. Et tu m'empêcheras pas de partir !

– Tant que tu n'es pas majeur, tu restes sous ma tutelle. En conséquence, tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. 

– Et après, tu trouveras une autre excuse pour me garder ici ?! »

À l'image de la tempête, la fureur de Axel grossit et fit voler en éclat le semblant de calme que s'efforçait de conserver son grand-père. Le ton monta entre eux, et alors, l'inéluctable « _Je te déteste !_ » claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre, laissant le vieil homme pantois. Axel ne resta pas après ça ; il tourna rageusement les talons, ouvrit la porte et sauta les marches du perron, désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Pépé.

Brook, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, surgit à sa suite. Seulement, comme le prévoyait Axel, il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Avec ce vent, le musicien ne se serait pas risqué à mettre le nez dehors sous peine de s'envoler. Quant à son grand-père, aucune chance qu'il parte à sa poursuite avec sa hanche.

« Axel ! l'appela Brook, sa voix étouffée par le rugissement de la tempête. Reviens ! C'est trop dangereux dehors !

– Non ! Je vais exercer mon droit fondamental ! »

Et Axel, avec l'inconscience de la jeunesse, disparut au beau milieu du tumulte, vers les falaises à l'ouest.

*******

Passés la colère, la tristesse et les sanglots, Axel se sentait idiot.

Il avait trouvé refuge dans une sorte de niche creusée dans la roche par les intempéries et le temps, celle que Brook occupait jadis les jours de pluie lorsqu'il refusait encore de descendre au village (même pour un squelette, être trempé comme une soupe n'était pas agréable). Le musicien lui avait montré son logis un peu par inadvertance ; il n'en avait pas eu l'intention au départ, mais Axel, en enfant curieux, l'avait suivi, et c'était après cette découverte que le garçon avait commencé à insister pour le faire dormir chez Pépé.

Assis à même le sol, Axel ramena ses genoux contre lui. La niche le protégeait du vent et de la pluie, pas du froid. Il regrettait à présent d'être parti sans son manteau. Il aurait pu aller chez Madame Betsy, jouer quelques notes sur son piano droit en mangeant des gâteaux, plutôt que de courir à travers la lande en pleine tempête, tel un imbécile. Seulement sur le coup, il n'avait voulu voir personne, pas même la gentille Madame Betsy, alors il était venu s'abriter ici.

Axel n'était pas certain du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa fugue, peut-être une heure, deux tout au plus. La tempête grondait toujours, la pluie tombait drue et le vent sifflait de façon féroce bien que son intensité avait légèrement diminué. En tendant l'oreille, Axel pouvait entendre la plainte des arbres arrachés à la terre et les éclats de colère du tonnerre ; un éclair fendit le ciel sombre et illumina la niche l'espace d'une seconde, jetant des ombres tranchées sur les parois rocheuses de son abri.

Axel resserra les bras autour de ses jambes et plongea la tête entre ses genoux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe, et ensuite, il partirait loin.

Il prendrait la carte du monde que Pépé gardait accrochée au mur du salon et emprunterait l'une des vieilles barques de Bjorn. Axel n'était pas calé en navigation, mais il estimait ses connaissances suffisantes pour gagner l'île voisine. De là, il n'aurait qu'à se présenter au premier équipage venu, et alors commencerait sa nouvelle vie de mousse. Il n'allait pas attendre d'avoir l'approbation de son grand-père pour réaliser son rêve, ça non.

« Ha ! Je pensais bien te trouver ici », retentit soudainement une voix familière à l'entrée de la niche.

Axel retint de justesse un sursaut. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir un visiteur en pareil moment, un visiteur très silencieux de surcroît, car Axel ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Brook, maugréa-t-il sans relever la tête de ses genoux, la surprise laissant vite place au mécontentement d'avoir été déniché.

– Tu vas attraper froid, signala le musicien.

– M'en fiche, grommela Axel d'un air buté. Je rentrerai pas. 

– Ton grand-père s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, dit Brook avec douceur. Tu as disparu depuis presque deux heures.

– J'en ai rien à faire. Je le déteste. »

Axel entendit un mince soupir sur sa droite. Le son était un peu étrange, à la fois proche et lointain. Il se demanda si le musicien avait toujours été aussi discret ou si c'était juste le sifflement du vent qui couvrait le bruit de ses pas.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda âprement Axel, toujours sans accorder un regard à Brook. Et comment ça se fait que t'es là ? J'étais persuadé que t'allais pas oser sortir avec ce vent.

– C'est le cas, lui apprit le musicien. Je ne suis pas physiquement là, même si je le souhaiterais. Et je commence à te connaître.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux… Ouah ! »

Cette fois, Axel sursauta pour de bon lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une forme désincarnée flottant à un mètre au-dessus du sol. On aurait dit un petit nuage vert à l'intérieur duquel se dessinaient les contours vagues d'un crâne.

« Brook ! Tu es mort ?! s'affola Axel en le pointant du doigt.

– Yohohoho ! Depuis plus d'un siècle déjà ! Mais je te remercie de le remarquer, répondit celui-ci avec humour.

– Pourquoi tu es un fantôme !? Où est passé ton corps ? 

– Rassure-toi, il va bien. Et je ne suis pas un fantôme, l'apaisa Brook. Je suis simplement une âme errante.

– Ça me rassure pas du tout ! » s'écria Axel, mi-catastrophé, mi-fâché.

Brook, qui ne semblait pas prendre la situation au sérieux, partit dans un autre éclat de rire. Axel ne comprit pas pourquoi ce dernier réagissait avec tant de légèreté. C'était grave, pourtant : il n'avait plus de corps. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ces dernières heures pour que Brook se retrouve dans un tel état ?

« Ai-je déjà eu l'occasion de te parler des fruits du démon ? » demanda le musicien après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Axel secoua négativement la tête. Il avait conscience de leur existence, bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un en vrai, et savait vaguement qu'ils octroyaient de formidables pouvoirs à quiconque en mangeait. Cela dit, beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur ces fruits légendaires ; difficile donc pour Axel d'accorder du crédit à ce qu'il avait pu entendre à leur sujet, d'autant plus quand la plupart des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées les considéraient comme de simples légendes.

« Ils existent pour de vrai ?

– Oui, confirma Brook. On en dénombre plus d'une centaine à travers le monde. Ils sont plutôt rares sur les quatre mers, mais sur Grand Line, il est courant de rencontrer l'un de leurs utilisateurs. Chaque fruit est unique, et une fois consommé, il ne réapparaît qu'à la mort de son possesseur.

– Ils donnent quoi comme pouvoir ? voulut savoir Axel, désireux d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait.

– Cela dépend du fruit, déclara Brook. Ils confèrent différentes aptitudes et capacités, mais en contrepartie, tu deviens un être maudit des océans.

– Un être maudit ? répéta Axel avec inquiétude.

– Tu ne peux plus nager, précisa le musicien. Quand tu tombes dans l'eau, tu coules comme une enclume et tu meurs noyé si personne n'est là pour te repêcher.

– C'est terrible ! s'exclama Axel, le visage teinté d'effroi à l'évocation d'une mort aussi atroce. Comment on peut vouloir s'infliger ça ?

– À une époque, c'était presque une nécessité pour se faire une place sur Grand Line. Les plus grands adversaires que j'ai affrontés possédaient les capacités d'un fruit du démon. Ils étaient très redoutés. Et puis, certains fruits du démon sont très utiles pour échapper à la mort, ajouta Brook sur le ton de la blague. De nombreux utilisateurs te diraient que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

– … Tu m’ôteras pas de la tête que c'est quand même très idiot de manger un fruit qui t'empêche de nager alors que la majorité du monde est constitué d'océans.

– Yohohoho ! Peut-être que nous sommes tous un peu idiots. »

Axel, les lèvres pincées en une moue sceptique, fixa le petit nuage vert translucide qui oscillait dans les airs, à la manière d'un ballon gonflé à l'hélium – quand Brook riait, remarqua-t-il, le nuage semblait s'illuminer de l'intérieur.

« Cela me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es un fantôme, souligna le garçon.

– Une âme, corrigea aussitôt Brook. De mon vivant, j'ai mangé le fruit de la Résurrection. Entre autres pouvoirs, il me permet de me projeter hors de mon corps lorsque je le souhaite. »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune Axel.

« Attends, mais… c'est pour ça que tu es immortel !?

– Yohohoho ! Tu pensais que c'était naturel ? »

Axel pressa Brook de questions : comment c'était arrivé, quel goût avait un fruit du démon, quelles capacités le musicien possédait et bien vite, une autre question, plus délicate, lui vint à l'esprit ; celle qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser à Brook depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance au bord des falaises.

« Brook…, demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante et mal assurée. Comment… comment tu es mort ? Tu es tombé à la mer ?

– De nombreuses fois, mais je ne me suis jamais noyé. J'avais toujours quelqu'un pour venir me chercher. Les non-utilisateurs étaient les préposés au repêchage ! Yohohoho ! 

– … Alors… C'est arrivé pendant ton voyage avec le Roi des pirates ?

– Ho non, j'étais mort depuis longtemps déjà lorsque je l'ai rencontré. La première chose qu'il m'a demandée, avant même de faire les présentations, c'est si je voulais faire partie de son équipage. Quoi que, non, pas tout à fait… clarifia le squelette. Il m'a d'abord demandé si j'arrivais à déféquer et ensuite il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Yohohoho ! »

Puis Brook se tut, le regard tourné au-dehors, en direction de la mer, que l'on ne pouvait apercevoir d'ici. Axel resta silencieux, lui aussi, n'osant interrompre la contemplation de Brook – ou plutôt l'Absence De Brook _._ À un moment, celui-ci parut si profondément perdu dans ses pensées que Axel se demanda s'il pourrait en ressortir à nouveau. Et alors que le garçon se fustigeait d’avoir mis sur la table un sujet aussi sensible, le petit nuage se remit soudain à osciller.

« Avant ma mort, je faisais partie d'un autre équipage, les pirates mélomanes du Rumbar. Son capitaine s'appelait Yorki et j'en étais le second, raconta Brook d'une voix blanche. Nous étions tous des musiciens… Yorki disait que notre musique faisait sourire même les plus pleurnichards. Maintenant que j'y repense, nous étions bien insouciants. Un équipage de musiciens sur une mer aussi dangereuse que Grand Line… »

Brook marqua une pause, puis poursuivit :

« Au cours de notre périple, Yorki et certains de mes compagnons ont contracté une maladie infectieuse. Pour ne pas contaminer le reste de l'équipage, lui et les malades sont partis de leur côté pour rejoindre East Blue via Calm Belt. Je ne les ai jamais revus par la suite. »

Axel n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Il n'était jamais allé sur Grand Line, mais il avait lu que Calm Belt, avec ses eaux infestées de gigantesques monstres marins, était une mer au moins aussi dangereuse. Au mieux, le capitaine Yorki et ses hommes avaient succombé à la maladie, au pire, ils avaient fini dans l'estomac d'un Roi des Mers.

Axel frissonna à cette pensée.

« Et les autres ? Ceux qui sont restés ?

– Nous avons continué notre voyage. En nouveau capitaine, je les ai conduits aussi loin que j'ai pu, mais nous avons fini par rencontrer des adversaires plus coriaces que nous, plus retors aussi. Beaucoup ont succombé durant l'assaut. Quant à ceux qui avaient survécu, ils sont morts peu après par empoisonnement.

– … Et toi ?

– Ce jour-là, j'ai péri avec mon équipage. Mon fruit du démon s'est alors activé et j'ai connu ma résurrection. Malheureusement, les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu et lorsque mon âme a retrouvé mon corps, ce n'était plus qu'un squelette. Après ça, j'ai erré seul pendant cinquante ans dans la zone maritime du Triangle de Florian, jusqu'à croiser la route du futur Roi des pirates. »

Axel regarda Brook, bouche bée. Il avait soupçonné un triste événement dans la vie de Brook, à la façon dont celui-ci observait parfois la mer pensivement, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel drame. Brook avait assisté à la mort de son premier équipage, peut-être même le second, et pourtant, le squelette restait jovial, blagueur et souriant – enfin s'il avait eu encore des lèvres, il aurait probablement passé son temps à sourire. Malgré les tragédies qu'il avait connues, Brook regardait la vie du bon côté, il chantait, dansait, jouait de la musique dans la bonne humeur et distribuait de la joie à coups d'archet.

Le cœur d'Axel se serra. Il trouva que de toutes les malédictions, l'immortalité de Brook était la plus terrible.

« C'est ça que voulait dire Pépé ? Quand il disait que tu devais le comprendre…

– Ton grand-père connaît bien les dangers de Grand Line, rapporta Brook. Il a eu son lot de drames, dont la disparition de ta mère et de ta grand-mère. Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste, et il se sent d'autant plus responsable de toi que tu es son unique petit-fils. Ne lui en veux pas trop d'essayer te protéger, même si cela peut te paraître difficile », conclut-il, le ton bienveillant.

Axel baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il était toujours en colère contre Pépé, mais… un peu moins. Axel avait perdu ses parents très jeune et leur absence lui mettait le cœur en vrac chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et puis, il avait fait la rencontre de Brook, et sa présence avait agi comme un baume sur son âme. Alors, Axel pouvait bien comprendre Pépé. Cependant, cela n'excusait pas ce qu'il avait fait.

« La pluie a cessé », fit remarquer Brook.

Axel vit qu'il avait raison. Le vent aussi s'était calmé, signe que la tempête était terminée. Le silence était revenu ; c'était presque étrange, ce calme, après un tel tumulte. Brook, qui s'était posté à l'entrée de la niche pour mieux observer le paysage, se tourna vers lui et lui proposa de rentrer se mettre au chaud maintenant que la voie était libre. Axel ne fut pas spécialement ravi à l'idée de peut-être devoir se confronter à nouveau à son grand-père – car peu importe ce qu'avait pu lui dire Brook, Axel n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de partir de l'île, et il le fit savoir au musicien.

« Yohohoho ! Je n'avais pas la prétention de te faire changer d'avis. Mais nous pourrons en discuter plus amplement devant une tasse de thé.

– Tu lâches pas l'affaire…, sourit Axel en soupirant à moitié tandis qu'il se postait à ses côtés.

– Non, en effet. Yohohoho ! Mon âme est de nature tenace. »

Axel tourna la tête vers l'extérieur ; çà et là, des arbres déracinés, exposant leur réseau de racines à l'air libre, des sillons de boue s'écoulant vers l'intérieur de l'île et des tuiles arrachées de leurs toits, déposées sur la lande tels des œufs de Pâques. La tempête avait fait de sacrés dégâts, et intérieurement, Axel espéra que le village n'avait pas trop souffert.

Ensemble, ils entamèrent la descente, Axel avec prudence, Brook avec légèreté.

Juste avant de quitter leur abri, Axel, prenant la tête de la marche, s'exclama par-dessus son épaule :

« Au fait, Brook… J'oublie pas que tu m'as rien dit pour Pépé. »

En vérité, Axel n'en tenait pas rigueur à Brook. Après les confidences du squelette, il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur de lui en vouloir, mais il tenait tout de même à lui faire savoir que son mensonge par omission n'était pas apprécié.

Brook s'agita autour de lui, se confondant en petits nuages, au grand amusement de Axel. Celui-ci fit la sourde oreille à ses excuses et leva le menton en faisant mine d'en vouloir très, très fort au musicien. Tout à son cinéma, il ne vit pas la zone boueuse et glissante devant lui, et quand il y posa le pied, Axel, sous les cris catastrophés de Brook, dégringola le versant rocheux pour terminer sa course dix mètres plus bas, où sa tête vint heurter violemment un amas de pierres.

Aussitôt, la douleur, fulgurante, explosa sous son crâne. Dans la seconde suivante, tout devint noir et Axel perdit connaissance.

*******

Quand Axel se réveilla, il eut l'impression qu'un troupeau de vaches lui était passé dessus et qu'une main invisible s'amusait à frapper sur sa tête avec un marteau. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, installé sous les couvertures de son lit, l'air fleurait le sang et l'alcool, et un soleil de fin d'après-midi dardait ses rayons à travers la fenêtre mansardée. La lumière, bien que faible, incommoda Axel qui se cacha dans son oreiller jusqu'à ce que la douleur derrière ses yeux reflue. Lorsqu'il releva à demi la tête, il réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus que d'un seul œil.

Axel porta la main à sa joue et palpa la surface d'une épaisse bande de gaze. Elle faisait le tour de sa tête en couvrant le côté droit de son visage, de sa tempe à la commissure de ses lèvres. Axel se remémora alors sa chute, la douleur atroce qui avait suivi, et il se demanda avec effroi, entre toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, s'il était devenu borgne.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, attirant le regard de Axel sur l'immense silhouette squelettique de Brook. Ce dernier, en l'apercevant, se figea sur le seuil et tous deux s'observèrent dans un silence surpris. Puis d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, Brook se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, baragouinant quelque chose d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Axel, pris au dépourvu, marqua une seconde totale de stupéfaction avant d'essayer de se défaire de l'embrassade du squelette, dont la subite agitation le rendait nauséeux.

« Brook… tu me fais mal, se plaignit-il.

– Oh, navré ! C'est que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, se reprit Brook en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Tu as dormi trois jours entiers. Comment te sens-tu ?

– J'ai envie de vomir…, gémit Axel tout en mettant une main en visière pour se protéger de la lumière.

– Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu souffres d'une commotion cérébrale, lui apprit Brook. Tu risques de te sentir nauséeux pendant quelques jours. Si tu as besoin, il y a un seau sous ton lit. Le médecin devrait repasser… »

Axel n'écouta pas la suite. Brook avait à peine indiqué l'endroit où se trouvait le seau que le garçon plongeait déjà la main sous le lit pour en retirer le récipient et y vider le maigre contenu de son estomac, principalement de la bile. Il resta prostré au-dessus du seau de longues minutes avant de relever vers Brook un visage pâle et grimaçant.

« Hmm... fit Brook, songeur. J'imagine que je ne te propose pas une soupe de crabes pour le souper ? »

Axel devint tout vert et replongea aussitôt la tête dans le seau. Quand il releva à nouveau le nez, Brook, avec sa prévenance coutumière, avait déplié un parapet opaque devant la fenêtre, les plongeant dans une semi-pénombre bienvenue. Ne se sentant pas capable d'articuler un mot, Axel se contenta de le remercier d'un faible hochement de tête. Mais ce simple geste lui coûta un autre aller simple vers le seau.

Brook s'en alla informer Pépé de son réveil, cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne se montrèrent du reste de la soirée, sans doute pour le laisser se reposer en paix, et Axel l'apprécia. La courte discussion qu'il avait eue avec Brook avait suffi à l'épuiser, et entre le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, ses maux de tête et ses vomissements, il ne se sentait pas du tout capable d'entretenir une autre conversation, encore moins avec Pépé, qui ne se priverait sans doute pas d'en remettre une couche.

Axel fut alité presque deux semaines durant, ce qui ne fut pas du tout pour lui plaire. La médecin du village, Dr Vera, était passée le voir dès le lendemain de son réveil, à la fois pour vérifier ses bandages, prescrire des antalgiques (entre autres médicaments) et lui donner quelques recommandations à suivre pour le temps que durerait sa convalescence, recommandations qu'il avait balayées d'un revers de main au bout de seulement six jours d'inactivité.

Axel n'aimait pas ne rien faire, et si les trois premiers jours, ses nausées l'avaient astreint à rester sagement au lit, loin de la cuisine (dont les odeurs de nourriture lui retournaient l'estomac), à partir du quatrième jour, Axel s'était montré capable de manger de la soupe, et dès le sixième, il avait repris suffisamment de force pour tenter une expédition dans le salon. Malheureusement, sitôt qu'il s'était levé, Axel s'était lamentablement cassé la figure sur le plancher de sa chambre, lui occasionnant des bleus, une nouvelle crise de maux de tête et un regard réprobateur de la docteure Véra lors de sa deuxième visite.

Suite à cet incident, Pépé l'avait sermonné – Axel n'aurait jamais cru que des chuchotements puissent paraître aussi furieux – et Brook l'avait installé sur le canapé du salon afin de le garder à l’œil à toute heure du jour, et même de la nuit. Ce qui agaça prodigieusement le garçon qui n'eut plus le loisir de bouger un orteil sans avoir l'un ou l'autre adulte sur le dos.

Les journées furent longues et ennuyeuses pour Axel, qui se voyait limité dans ses activités sociales et physiques. Si encore il avait pu se distraire en jouant de la guitare, il aurait pu l'endurer, mais passé un certain niveau de décibels, la musique, tout comme le bruit, lui occasionnait d'horribles maux de tête.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le pire aux yeux de Axel. Lors de sa première visite, la docteure Vera avait particulièrement insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas prendre de douche au risque de faire sauter ses points de suture. Alors, bon gré, mal gré, pendant une semaine, Axel s'était contenté de se laver avec un linge humide, histoire de garder un semblant d'hygiène.

Au cours de sa troisième visite, Dr Vera lui avait enlevé ses bandages et Axel avait alors pu vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son œil droit. Non, il n'était pas borgne. Par contre, il garderait deux belles cicatrices : une sous l’œil et l'autre, moins visible, à l'arrière du crâne. Après le départ de la docteure, Brook avait observé le visage d'Axel d'un air étrange, et à la question muette de celui-ci, le squelette avait simplement répondu qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans préciser qui.

« Brook, tu m'aides à me lever ? Maintenant que j'ai le droit de prendre une douche, je compte pas me faire prier.

– _Doucement,_ elle a dit. Tu as toujours tes points de suture, rappela Pépé depuis la cuisine, d'où émanait une délicate odeur de ragoût.

– Oui, oui… »

Axel avait encore du mal à marcher. La plupart du temps, il s'emmêlait les pieds après trois pas. Il lui arrivait aussi d'éprouver des difficultés à se laver les dents ou à se servir de ses couverts, et dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait à un enfant en plein apprentissage. Dans un premier temps, Brook et Pépé ne s'étaient pas inquiétés, puisque Dr Véra leur avait précisé qu'une commotion cérébrale pouvait entraîner temporairement un manque de coordination.

Mais après deux semaines, les symptômes persistèrent et ils remarquèrent chez Axel d'autres problèmes, dont un en particulier, qui avait tant bouleversé le garçon que celui-ci s'était enfermé dans sa chambre une journée entière, avant d'en sortir le soir-même pour aller voir Brook, le regard inquiet et sa guitare sous le coude.

« Brook… Cela t'est déjà arrivé d'oublier comment on joue d'un instrument ? »


End file.
